


please never fall in love again

by sunny_impalas



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [14]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: And I wrote this in one night, Cemetery, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flower Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's basically the same time period only without the homophobia because i'm bi and i said so, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Sapphic Symbolism, So if it's bad that's why, Sunrises, This was incredibly self indulgent, Violets, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: could've been one lonely nightjust like the othersbut you lit up my lifethis is what it's like to be lovers
Relationships: Marcia/Sylvia
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> *adds in violets*  
> this is for u sappho

Marcia had been in a tough spot before her. Randy had skipped town after Bobby died, but she knew why. Her Randy and Cherry’s Bob were always sweet on each other. No one could have imagined them apart. She just hoped he was okay, wherever he was. The world was too hard for a guy like him, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Randy and that awfully funny Two-Bit from the drive-in were similar. Similar thundercloud eyes and lightning bright smiles. Only Two-Bit definitely had less control over his tongue than Randy. They both were able to make her laugh until her sides hurt though, so she couldn’t complain. Real nice guy, Mathews. She had waited for a phone call that night everything went wrong, and went back to where they had split up, finding sprinkler wet ripped paper with her phone number on it. She had stared at it for a long while before popping a piece of bubble gum into her mouth and walking away.

She had gone to visit Bobby one day, nostalgia bringing her to the cemetery. She told him about his Cherry Cola and how she was doing, how she missed him. She blew a bubble and looked down the row to see an awfully pretty girl with her brown hair done up, staring at a grave. Her shoulders were uncovered and she looked chilly. Marcia frowned around her bubble and popped it before walking over to the girl.

She cleared her throat and the girl looked up, what must’ve been pretty makeup smearing down her cheeks with tears. Marcia smiled sympathetically and pulled off her cardigan, “You cold?” She asked, earning a slow nod and taking the pale yellow cover-up with a faint thank you and shrugging it on. She looked pretty in yellow, Marcia mused.

She glanced down at the grave, reading the name engraved in it, ‘Dallas Winston’. Oh. She hummed and looked back to the brunette, asking, “You were Winston’s girl?” Earning a shrug.

“I wouldn’t say I was ever his girl. We were too off and on for that.” She murmured, pulling the cardigan tight around herself, “And I don’t even know why I’m cryin’ over this bozo… Maybe it’s ‘cause he went out exactly how we all knew he was going to, just not with the circumstances we expected.”

Marcia quirked an eyebrow and earned a watery laugh from the girl, who gestured at the grave next to Dallas’, the tragic hero boy who took Bobby from the world. Johnny Cade.

“Johnny was his pet, shoulda known Dal’d choose him over me. Still don’t hurt any less though.” The pretty girl admitted, and when she looked up again Marcia saw the most perfect blue eyes to ever exist.

Marcia nodded and stood up straight. She blew a bubble and popped it before saying, “Why don’t you come to my place? I can get you all cleaned up and maybe we can talk more.”

The girl sniffed and said, “You look too good to be interactin’ with me, princess.”

Marcia just smiled and replied with, “And you look too sad to leave alone, sugar.”

On the way back to her house they talked and talked and talked and Marcia felt so blessedly smitten with the girl. But she wasn’t just the pretty girl anymore, she was Sylvia Miller who looked even better sitting on her bed with all her tear tracked makeup wiped off her face. But she wasn’t just pretty she was a total _nerd_ about space and was talking about the stars and how she hopes one day humans will be able to go to the moon and how she thinks aliens are real and Marcia didn’t understand half of what she was saying but she was listening because she loved the sound of her voice.

Sylvia left with the yellow cardigan and Marcia faintly wondered if she’d see her wearing it.

When they met again Sylvia had presented her with a little Violet flower with a red face, and even though Marcia knew what it meant she just had to ask because she looked awfully good in red, even prettier than in the yellow of her cardigan.

They had ended up laying in Marcia’s bed again, Sylvia pressed against her side and resting her head on her shoulder. And just like a few days before they talked for hours and Marcia found out Sylvia’s favorite color was green and that her mouth tasted like cigarettes and something tangy and sweet that made her taste again and again just to figure out what exactly that taste was.

Sylvie had asked her one day, awfully quiet and shy if she wanted to go to this dive bar with the best drinks that made up for the awful country music playing too loudly and the faint smell of piss upstairs near one of the rentable rooms. And Marcia, against every lesson her very concerned and sometimes overprotective parents had taught her, she said _yes_. They left Marcia’s house at 5 pm and went to Sylvia’s house, which was wildly fun because they had to climb in threw the window and she got to see Sylvia’s little mutt of a dog that was so horribly ugly that it was adorable. She got to change into some of Sylvia’s clothes that were a little too small for her but it was okay because she got to see Sylvia get huffy when she called her short. When it came time for makeup the brunette did it exactly how she does hers and Marcia felt like a new girl.

When they got to the bar, Buck’s as she had been told, Marcia was amazed. Everyone was laughing and being loud and cursing and she _loved it_. She loved how smoothly her Sylvie melted into the crowd, laughing and cursing and roughhousing with some boys who looked like her just with different eyes. Brothers, maybe. She watched on in surprise as a guy with a scar starting at his temple and going to his chin wrapped around Sylvia from behind and lifted her, spinning until she was laughing and slapping at his arms. She came up behind Sylvia once she was back on the ground.

“God, it’s been a minute since I’ve seen you, Tim, where’ve you been?” Sylvia asked, and Tim just shrugged.

“I’ve been in the cooler, and someone wanted to go out and celebrate once I got out.” He replied and glanced over his shoulder at the bar. Marcia followed his gaze and her eyes landed on one of the Curtis boys, Darrel, she was fairly certain. He looked a little withdrawn but perked up when he saw Tim smiling at him.

Sylvia laughed and nodded, waving her farewell to the blue-eyed man and guided Marcia away and to the dance floor.

By the end of the night, their feet were throbbing and their heads pounded, but they were still laughing on the way back home. They looked around and realized it was beginning to grow lighter, and Marcia laughed a little loopily because had they really been out all night? After a few more minutes of walking, Sylvia turned and sat at the curb, staring at the sky.

Marcia quirked an eyebrow but sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her goose-bumped shoulders and watched with her. Sylvie yawned and rested her head against her arm and smiled as the purple-blue sky started to melt away into red and orange and pink and more colors Marcia’s exhausted and throbbing head couldn’t name. She was just happy to exist at the moment with her girl pressing against her side and the sunrise painting the sky for them. She let her eyes slip closed as she ran little circles into Sylvie’s skin and it was all so perfect.

“Marcie?” Sylvia asked, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
Her girl shifted in her grip, “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Yeah?”  
  
Sylvia cleared her throat and murmured, “Will you please never fall in love with anyone else?”

Marcia opened her eyes to be met with big blue eyes and her heart melted a bit. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Sylvias and pulled back slowly. She smiled at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Never, sugar. Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Bastard Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
